


And this is where I say, goodbye...

by Lyncanthropiclyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyncanthropiclyn/pseuds/Lyncanthropiclyn





	And this is where I say, goodbye...

(Dirks p.o.v)  
Hope?  
   Yeah I once felt that before… he made me feel like he actually cared. That he loved me. It felt so amazing to be loved for what seems like the very first time in forever. Probably is. I’ve been alone almost all my life. All my “friends” live so far away from me. On land. I live in an apartment in the middle of an ocean. Damn post apocalyptic worlds.  
  He lived on a distant, lonely island. His name was Jake. He was so adorable. Short, cowlicked,  dark brown hair. Emerald green irises that held forests of green. Tan, sun kissed skin. Cute buck teeth. A cute intonation of an british accent.  
   He said he “loved me” that I was “His Prince.” And I absolutely loved it. I felt loved. When ever we kissed it felt like heaven and I wanted to feel it again . And again. And again. Forever.  
That’s when….it happened…

Jake had left for an adventure and had not returned for days. I was just about ready to run out and find him -not the first time he’s left. But he’s normally back by now.- That’s when he walked in. Covered in hickeys. Not from me.  
“Where the hell were you?! And why are you covered in fucking hickeys?!” I yell and drag him inside. I know those hickeys are not from me. Hickeys don’t last this long.  
“I was out adventuring you dolt! And so what, I had a fling. It’s not really that big of a deal, Strider.” Jake shrugs. I let go of his arm. I was not wearing my shades, and I knew how I felt was very visible at the moment.  
  I could feel my tears breaking past my lower eyelid and they stream softly down my cheek.  
“Oh god, Strider, d-don’t cry! Please.” Jake pleads and tries to grab my arm.  
“GO!” I scream at him.  Jake recoiles in shock.  
“D-Dirk?” Jake tries to walk forward.  
“NO, JUST LEAVE! AND DON’T YOU EVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!” That's when I shoved him out of the house.

I collapsed and let my tears fall.  
           
        I’ve never felt so betrayed. But all I can really relate to my feelings to is a bullet through my skull. Hearing the click as the bullet shifts into place and the safety turning off. And the bang!  There was finally a moment of bliss when I hit the ground blood spilling out around the bullet.


End file.
